Así se decidió
by Nekoham
Summary: Era muy curioso que al pasar de los años todos terminan pareciéndose un poco.


Disclaimer: PoT no me pertenece.

**Así se decidió.**

Desde que el capitán había sido dado de alta del hospital, la casa de los Yukimura casi siempre estaba ocupada por alegres jóvenes que venían a visitarle. A pesar de que acaba de regresar del hospital y de que era extremadamente cansado tener que atender a todos sus compañeros de curso, a Yukimura Seiichi le agradaba que le visitaran, no podía creer cuanto los había extrañado a todos. El club de tennis no había sido diferente, los regulares se turnaban el día para visitarle y ayudarle en todo lo que pudieran y así no atosigarlo con su presencia todo el tiempo. Todos ya lo habían visitado por lo menos una vez en la semana, todos excepto por uno, precisamente a quién Seiichi más deseaba ver.

Hoy de nuevo era el turno de Kirihara para visitarle, y era la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando. La actitud de desapego de Sanada no era muy común en él, al menos, nunca antes lo había hecho, cosa que le tenía extremadamente preocupado.

Tal vez, el también le culpaba, tal vez él también sentía lo mismo… Tenía que hablar con él y para eso necesitaba a su ingenuo kouhai.

Por suerte hoy solo una niña había venido en compañía de Kirihara. Realmente no se acordaba de ella, obviamente no era de su clase y Yukimura suponía que era parte del club de fans del club, recibió a la chica con su característica amabilidad, por más que deseara que se fuera rápido, y así poder acorralar a Kirihara, no podía ser grosero con ella que se había tomado la molestia de visitarlo. Así que platicaron un poco mientras Kirihara se entretenía con la hermana pequeña del capitán (en realidad, lo único que hacían era discutir, pero se mantenían ocupados). Cuando por fin la chica se fue, tuvo su oportunidad.

—Kao-chan—llamó gentilmente a su hermana, que ahora estaba "re-acomodando" las piezas del partido que estaba jugando contra Akaya, quien había ido a acompañar a la puerta a la chica— Ve a jugar a tu habitación.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué? ¡Pero estoy jugando con Aka-chan y estoy ganado!

—No, estás haciendo trampa —reprendió sin realmente poner esfuerzo en ello—. Ahora ve a tu recamara antes de que le diga a mamá. Y no puedes espiar —dijo determinado. Su hermana sabía que no era el momento de discutir, así que obedeció a su hermano sin chistar.

Mientras preparaba el té, Kirihara regresó a la sala. Le ofreció una taza y le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Sin saber muy bien por qué, el más joven del equipo se puso muy nervioso, él no era tonto y podía ver que algo tramaba su capitán.

—Kirihara, me alegro tanto que todos ustedes me visiten —sonrió amablemente, acción que (alguna razón) lo puso más nervioso al moreno—Pero, ¿sabes por qué Sanada no ha aparecido Sanada?

Directo al grano. Estaba un poco cansado y entre más le daba vueltas a todo ese asunto se ponía de peor humor. Había tenido mucho tiempo para teorizar el por qué del distanciamiento de su mejor amigo, pero muy a pesar de él, el panorama no pintaba bien en cada una de sus conclusiones, es más, cada vez que llegaba a una nueva teoría lo hacía sentir peor que la anterior. Y eso ponía a Seiichi muy nervioso y de un muy mal humor.

—¿¡Eh!? N-no lo sé, Yukimura-buchou —respondió aún más nervioso de lo que se veía—Sanada-fukubochou esta siempre ocupado, tiene cosas importantes que hacer, tal vez…

—¿Cosas importantes? Cosas más importantes que yo, ¿quieres decir? —interrumpió malhumorado.

—¿¡Q-qué?! ¡No! ¡Buchou yo no dije eso! ¡Es solo que tienen trabajo y no quería molestarlo! —El joven trató de arreglar la terrible indiscreción que había cometido pero al parecer, lo único que había logrado era molestar más a su capitán.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces soy una molestia? ¿Es eso lo que Sanada dice? —dijo con un tono tranquilo, que en vez de calmar a Akaya hizo exactamente lo opuesto quien soltó un pequeño chillido de preocupación, en verdad estaba en problemas, porque no solo tenía que enfrentar el interrogatorio de buchou si no que seguramente tendría que afrontar la furia de Sanada-fukubuchou, cuando se enterara del pequeño incidente.

Casi entrando en pánico miró en todas las direcciones posibles en busca de ayuda. Algo que lograra distraer a buchou de la mirada penetrante que le estaba dando. Cualquier cosa serviría.

—¡Fuku-buchou, dijo que no tenía intenciones de venir a visitarlo! —inmediatamente que las palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió. Cerró los ojos esperando la reacción del chico, pero esta no llegó, abrió los ojos y descubrió que el joven estaba sonriendo. Ahora estaba en verdaderos problemas.

—Kirihara…—el chico se estremeció a — Dile a Sanada que mañana quiero que venga a visitarme —se levantó de su asiento, dando por concluida la visita.

Kirihara Akaya estaba en graves problemas.

***

Al día siguiente las actividades de la tarde del club de tennis ya habían comenzado, y Akaya llegaba tarden a las canchas y sin el uniforme de entrenamiento. Sanada y Renji le observaron todo el recorrido, se veía preocupado y un poco asustado. Los dos mayores intercambiaron miradas. Algo pasaba.

—Sanada-fukubuchou, Renji-senpai—saludó con obvio nerviosismo— Solo he venido a avisar que hoy no participaré en el entrenamiento, no me siento bien.

Sanada asintió solemnemente sin despegar los ojos de las prácticas, en cambio, Akaya podía sentir la mirada de Renji sobre él, inspeccionándolo de cerca.

—Bien, eso es todo. Me retiro.

—Akaya…—Renji, que sabía que algo no andaba bien con él, así que le llamó.

—¡Perdóneme, Sanada-fukubuchou! ¡Yo no quería pero buchou me obligó! —Sin más, el más joven de los regulares, empezó a lloriquear y a llamar la atención de todos y la irritación de Sanada—¡Buchou quiere verte hoy mismo y no está contento! —con eso (y antes de que fuku-buchou saliera del shock ocasionado) salió disparado de las canchas, no era bobo, sabía que si se quedaba, nada en el mundo lo libraría de la furia del mayor.

Ya lo bastante lejos, alcanzó a escuchar el grito de su senpai. Iba a ser una larga semana para Akaya.

***

Seiichi había pensando mucho en toda la situación durante la mañana. La verdad, enterarse de la boca de Akaya que Sanada no quería verlo, lo había molestado mucho y le había dolido un poco, pero ahora que lo veía con calma ¿en verdad tenía el derecho de molestarse por la actitud de Sanada? No, Seiichi había sido el primero en fallar, no Sanada. Él, les había fallado al equipo y a su amigo.

Una vez que lo había entendido, no tuvo problemas en tomar una decisión.

***

La casa no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuvo aquí. No es que hubiera esperado algún cambio, pero era mejor concentrarse en las cosas sin importancia que pensar en qué demonios Kirihara le había dicho a Yukimura y por qué este lo había mandado llamar. El caso es que no podía ser nada bueno. Dependiendo de cómo se desarrollaran los eventos de la tarde, tenía preparado los castigos que le impondría al joven tenista.

La señora Yukimura lo recibió con alegría, desde hace ya bastante tiempo había sido presentado a la madre de su amigo. Intercambiaron un pequeño saludo y en seguida lo hizo pasar a la sala que tan bien conocía, le ofreció una taza de té y se fue a llamar a su hijo.

Yukimura no tardó mucho en entrar a la sala. Sanada se sentía nervioso, era la primera vez que lo veía desde que le había tenido que dar la terrible noticia del fracaso, ese había sido el peor día de su vida, por mucho. No solo tenía que cargar con el sentimiento de fracaso, también el haberle fallado a su amigo era algo que no estaba preparado para afrontar. Le causaba dolor recordar la mirada de decepción en el amable rostro de Yukimura. Esa mirada de desesperación era algo que no podía (ni quería) ver otra vez. Mucho menos la mirada de sentida que ahora misma estaba en su rostro.

—Yukimura…—Sanada saludó poniéndose de pie.

—Sanada —Una sonrisa triste adornó el delicado rostro de su amigo. Se sentó en el mueble que estaba justo enfrente de su invitado y le indicó a Sanada que hiciera lo mismo. Esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado— Lamento mucho haberte obligado a venir a verme, sobre todo cuando es obvio que no querías, pero en verdad tengo que tratar un tema contigo.

—No es molestia alguna, Yukimura —Había dicho muy solemnemente. Había dicho muy seguro de sí mismo irritando a Seiichi de sobremanera— ¿Yukimura?

El chico sonrió.

—He estado pensado mucho sobre el campeonato y la promesa que hicimos y he llegado a la conclusión de aceptar mi culpa y aceptar tu decisión. Si no deseas hablarme hasta que recuperemos el titulo, que así sea.

El silencio cayó en la sala. Sanada tardó en reaccionar ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando Yukimura?

—Yukimura… ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Del por qué no has venido a la casa a verme y de la última vez que nos vimos en el hospital. —aclaró el capitán. ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer Sanada? ¿Por qué no comprendía lo difícil que esto estaba siendo para él? Lo era, muy dificil saber que él, la misma persona que había propuesto esa loca idea de cursar su secundaria sin derrotas, había sido el causante de ellas, solo él, por no estar ahí, por no supervisar los entrenamientos, por tener este cuerpo tan débil— Es mi culpa, que hayamos perdido el campeonato y arruinarte la meta. Es mi culpa.

La cara de asombro de Sanada lo desequilibró un poco. Y la casi inaudible risa que le siguió le desequilibró aún más.

—Lo siento —dijo tratando de controlarse aclarando la garganta antes de continuar— Esta dos semanas has estado pensado que no quiero hablarte porque perdimos —otra carcajada se escapó de sus labios. Seiichi le observaba asombrado, no solo su amigo que casi nunca se reía tan abiertamente como ahora, se estaba burlando de él en su propia cara.

—¿Y te parece gracioso…? —le cuestionó, mirándolo directamente, aunque no era el mejor momento del mundo, le encantaba ver a Sanada así, tan alegre. Incluso si fuera a expensas de él.

—No. Lo siento. Es solo… solo qué —Sanada estaba recuperando su compostura— ¿No es extraño que yo estuviera pensando lo mismo, Yuki?

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes por qué no he venido a tu casa? Porque pensé que eras tú quien no quería verme. Pensé —se que— por mi fracaso no querías verme, porque le fallé al equipo. Te fallé. Prometí cuidar por ti lo que construimos juntos.

Por un momento la sorpresa se reflejó en los finos rasgos del muchacho aunque en seguida fue remplazada por una fina carcajada que salió de su boca, contagiando inmediatamente a moreno. Se rieron como —lo que se sentían años— hace mucho que no lo hacían.

—Entonces está decidido —Yukimura dijo alegremente levantándose de su asiento y extendiéndole la mano a Sanada. Genichirou le miró curioso y tomo su mano, poniéndose de pie también —Trabajaremos juntos para recuperar lo que ambos perdimos, ¿me ayudarás, Sanada?

Ambos chicos sonrieron.

—Claro.

_Fin._

* * *

Oh, sí, sí. Puede que esté un poco OoC, pero les pido perdón, solo espero que no sea lo suficiente como para que sea molesto ;O;, con esto me refiero a que se perfectamente que Sanada no es de los que ríe abiertamente, ni tampoco le dice hay facts que le diga "Yuki", pero tampoco me creo que este todo el día ceñudo o que de vez en cuando no le salga lo adolescente. Todas las criticas son bienvenidas :3


End file.
